Men Behaving Badly - The Complete 1st Series
|catalogue number = TV8170 TV8223 |rating = |running time = 135 minutes|re-release date = }}Men Behaving Badly - The Complete 1st Series is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 5th October 1992, and then it got re-released by Thames Video on 3rd June 1996. Description Original 1992 release 1996 Re-release AS SEEN ON TV 135 Minutes of Sex, Violence and Chess Episodes # INTRUDERS - Flatmates Dermot & Gary have women problems: Gary wants to leave Dorothy - until she decides to leave him; Dermot has fallen in love with their new neighbour - but what will she make of him? # THE BET - The difference between winning or losing at chess coul spell the difference between an evening of pleasure & a night of disaster for Dermot or Gary - who will emerge victorious? # ALARMS & SETBACKS - Rivalry: Dermot is trying to impress Deborah by offering her his body; Gary tries to impress her by installing a burglar alarm. Which is the better offer? # ANIMALS - Dorothy all too happily accepts Gary's suggestion of an "open relationship" while Dermot steps up his campaign to secure Deborah's affections. # SEX & VIOLENCE - While Gary drowns his sorrows, Dermot invites Deborah for a romantic evening of candlelight, dinner & music. Will his elaborate seduction attempt finally succeed? # MY BRILLIANT CAREER - Dermot has been sacked, for dangling a customer by the ankles. Gary Has been offered a new job. Now he has to tell his staff they might need a new one too. Credits Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International comedy promo from 1992 by Neil Morrissey * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Men Behaving Badly intro * Start of Intruders (1992) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of My Brilliant Career (1992) * Men Behaving Badly closing credits * Hartswood Films Production logo for Thames Television Plc. (1988-2007) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI "Something for Everyone" (A Video Makes a Perfect Gift) promo from 1996 by Peter Hawkins * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Men Behaving Badly intro * Start of Intruders (1992) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of My Brilliant Career (1992) * Men Behaving Badly closing credits * Hartswood Films Production logo for Thames Television Plc. (1988-2007) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 with clips of "Mr. Bean: The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean/The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean", "The Best of Tommy Cooper", "The Outrageous Freddie Starr", "Ned Kelly: Red Raw and Blue" and "Sean Hughes: Live and Seriously Funny". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Something for Everyone (A Video Makes a Perfect Gift) trailer from 1996 with clips from "Mr. Bean", "Riverdance", "Goodnight Sweetheart", "Drop the Dead Donkey", "Men Behaving Badly", "Les Miserables", "The Shawshank Redemption", and "Have I Got News for You". Gallery Men Behaving Badly (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png|Cassette 51AA5N9D7BL.jpg Men-Behaving-Badly-on-6-Used-VHS-Videos-_57.jpg|Back cover (1996 rerelease) Men Behaving Badly - The Complete First Series (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.jpg|Cassette Men-Behaving-Badly-Series-1-The-_57.jpg Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Men Behaving Badly Category:Thames Video Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Hartswood Films Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The VCI Gift trailer - Something for Everyone from 1996 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 (announced by Neil Morrissey)